Falling For A Criminal
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal. After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes. Sheldon/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Drunk & Disorderly

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Drunk & Disorderly**

It was Penny's fault of course it was. She had practically forced the alcohol down his throat.

Well kind of. She hadn't pinned him downed and poured it into his mouth he had taken it willingly and drank it on his own accord but she had told him it would calm his nerves...it did but it also had gotten him locked up inside a germ riddled cell with filthy criminals all around him. It was disgusting.

His head ached, his throat was dry and he had the constant urge to throw up whatever was still left in his stomach.

What was worst of all? Well that would be that his so called best friend had failed to bail him out and it was almost half ten the next day. How could he just leave him there.

" _To busy having coitus."_ He huffed to himself.

Slowly Sheldon sat up from the bench he laid on. His new suit crinkled and creased with spots of vomit staining the front.

"Oh god..." He groaned feeling utterly disgusting.

He heard a sniggered and turned to the source of the sound.

He was surprised to see and young smartly dressed women sat in the next cell. She had long brown hair and had her hand over her mouth suppressing the laugh she so desperately wanted to let out.

"Why are you laughing ?" Sheldon asked annoyed. "Are you laughing at me?"

She sniggered and pulled her hand away from her mouth grinning. His eyes locked into hers and he scowled over at her.

"Oh honey, you think the vomits bad. Inhale deeply and you will smell what the other drunk guy left behind for you." She laughed.

He frowned at her but then it hit him. He stood up quickly almost toppling over from the dizziness that followed.

"Is that.."

"Pee..." She chuckled. "He was so drunk he didn't know if you was the toilet or not. He nearly peed all over you." She chuckled.

"That's disgusting. What kind of human being urinates on another!" He shouts disgusted.

"Keep it down!" A police officer shouts over at him.

"Hey! When can I go home?" He asked the police officer who sighed and ignored him. "Well that's rude." He grumbled.

The women chuckled again.

"Really? Is that all you do? Laugh at people?" He asked.

She shrugged grinning.

"What are you doing in here anyway? You look to stuck up to be a criminal.." She said with a complete different expression to before.

"My neighbour decided to get me drunk at a university event that's all I can remember although I think I may have taken my pants off at some point..." He sighed.

The women laughed out loud again.

"And what about you? You don't look like the kind of women to be stuck in a filthy cell." He spat back in the same tone she had asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Looks can be deserving darlin'." She grinned.

"That doesn't answer my question." He grumbled.

She stood from her seat and approached the bars the separated them. She held onto them and looked directly at him. Her eyes twinkling as she smirked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." She whispered grinning.

Sheldon gasped and stepped away from the bars.

She grinned. "Although right now I'm in here for getting too cocky." She said in a normal voice before sitting back where she was.

Sheldon eyed her curiously. She seemed almost mysterious, he liked mysteries...

His eyes were locked on hers as she gazed back at him.

He felt his mind go fuzzy and he was sure she was making it happen and quickly looked away.

" _What if she can read my mind?_

 _What if she's hypnotising me?_

 _There's my drunk brain. Don't be stupid Sheldon. She's just an ordinary women. Who may or may not be in disguise and is secretly a serial killer. Oh god...oh god."_ He panicked.

"I need to go home. Can you please let me out?" He pleaded with the officer as he tried to avoid eye contact with the women.

"Your friend is on his way to bail you out until then put up and shut up." The officer said fiercely.

Sheldon sighed. He felt sick and dizzy, he could feel the women's eyes on him and wished she would stop.

"You scared of me now? I was only joking you know." He heard her say.

"I'm not scared of anything especially not a women!" He spat.

She chuckled. "Maybe I wasn't joking after all then."

" _Oh well done me!"_ His internal monologue shouted _. "HURRY LEONARD! PLEASE!"_

Sheldon stood in the middle of his cell waiting and waiting. He didn't want to look at the women again incase she made him explode with that fierce gaze with those captivating blue eyes.

As he was waiting for Leonard to come and rescue him the fuzzy memories of the night began appearing.

He groaned out loud when he remembered singing the element song in front of the large crowd before babbling on about taking his trousers off over his head and as the grand finale taking his underpants off.

 _"What's was I thinking!"_ He groaned.

He just hoped he wouldn't loose his job over Penny's stupidity.

 _"Yes, Penny, it was all Penny's fault."_ He continued to tell himself.

"What's up?" He heard the women ask from behind him.

"Mind your own business." He replied rudely.

He blamed the alcohol for his rudeness and the fact that the women scared him slightly. He was certain she had put him in a trace or something crazy.

"Sorry it's just your fidgeting and making funny noises." She said with a huff.

"Well I'm fine. Maybe if you stopped looking at me I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable." He told her.

"I'm making you uncomfortable?"

He knew she was grinning as she said it making him even more uncomfortable.

He shifted from foot to foot before nodding.

He heard her stand and walk towards the bars. "Really?" She asked sounding slightly more concerned.

He turned to look at her. "Yes." He replied.

She frowned. "I'm sorry I was just playing." She shrugged before going back to her seat.

Before he had the chance to reply the officer approached him and informed he was free to go.

"See you around." The women said with a smile and not a smirk.

He nodded firmly before following the officer.

"Hey buddy!" Leonard smirked as Sheldon approached him.

"Don't buddy me! Why didn't you come and collect me earlier." He asked annoyed.

"They told me to let you sleep it off." He shrugged before walking out of the police station.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked noticing Sheldon was quiet.

"Yes, I just want to go home have a shower, brush my teeth and take an unscheduled nap before having a firm word with Penny." Sheldon said. He was still slightly muddled from his experience with the women in the cells. He hadn't even gotten her name..did he care? Why should he care? He would never see her again.

"Oh by the way. Howard filmed everything." Leonard laughed as they sat in the car. "Wanna see?" He asked waving his phone in front if him.

Sheldon groaned and pushed the phone away.

"Just take me home Leonard." He grumbled.

After finally showering and brushing the awful taste from his mouth Sheldon laid down in bed finally ready to sleep.

 _"Hello again."_

 _That voice, familiar, but he couldn't see anyone around. He was in his room, no one was suppose to be in his room._

 _"Leonard?" He called._

 _"Not Leonard." The voice replied giggling._

 _"Who are you? Why are you in my room? Show yourself!" He demanded._

 _She giggled._

 _That giggle familiar.:._

 _HER!_

 _"Why are you here? Did you follow me home?" He asked the empty room._

 _Another giggle. "Maybe..."_

 _"A-are you going to kill me?" He asked nervously still looking around his room for the voice._

 _Another giggle. "Oh and why would I do that honey?" She asked. "I just came to say hello."_

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder._

 _He shrieked and jumped off the bed. He turned around and saw the women from the cells kneeling on his bed. On the bed next to her lay a gun._

 _"W-why do you have a g-gun?" He asked shakily as he backed up into his dresser knocking the figures on top of it over as it shook from the impact._

 _She picked it up grinning. "Why not?" She asked._

 _She but her lip and pointed it towards him grinning. "Want me to show you how to use it honey?" She giggled._

 _"N-no! No! NOO!"_

"NOO!" Sheldon bolted upright in bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.,," he repeated to himself.

The headache that was once fading was back in full force.

"This is all Penny's fault. I am never listening to her advice again!" He grumbled as he went to get another shower.

 **A new Sheldon/OC story. Very different from 'A Changed Man'.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Up next: Sheldon's dreams become more intense, scary and distracting.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Disrupted Sleep

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Disrupted Sleep.**

 _"Hello handsome." Her voice echoed around his room for the third night in a row._

 _"Why won't you leave me alone?" Sheldon asked the empty room._

 _Whenever she spoke she was no where to be seen but then she would magically turn up and scare him._

 _"Are you scared of me honey?" She asked._

 _"Yes!" He shouted. "'Now stop haunting me." He snapped._

 _"I'm not haunting you darlin'."_

 _"Then stop coming into my dreams! Why won't you stop?"_

 _"I just came to see you..."_

 _Then she appeared at the foot of his bed. Tonight she was wearing a short black dress and heels._

 _"Are you not cold dressed like that?" He asked eyeing her attire._

 _She shook her head negative while grinning. "Thoughts of you keep me oh so warm." She bit her bottom lip making his eyes widen._

 _"Can you leave now?" He asked._

 _She shook her head. "I can't do that."_

 _"But why?" He whined._

 _She held up a gun pointing it towards the ceiling._

 _"I don't need anymore wholes in my ceiling. Stop waving that gun around. You nearly had my eye our last night!" Sheldon snapped._

 _"Aw, sorry honey. I didn't mean to. You know that right?"_

 _Did he know that? No...she scared him._

 _"Please leave..." He begged._

 _"Oh I like it when my victims beg!" She grinned._

 _"Victims?" He squeaked._

 _"Oh yes..." She nodded before pointing the gun towards him. "Which way will the gun point tonight. Maybe I will slip..." She grinned._

 _ **Beep beep beep.**_

Sheldon bolted uptight in bed at the sound of his alarm. He switched it off and rubbed his eyes.

"Well at least I didn't get shot this time." He mumbled to himself.

He looked up at the ceiling to make sure the holes had disappeared from his dream.

"Who does she think she is anyway! Coming into my dreams and waving a gun around like a crazy person. Her mother should have had _her_ tested!"

He threw the covers of the bed and stormed to the bathroom.

"Uh...Sheldon." Came Leonard's voice from behind the shower curtain.

"What are you doing in here. It's my bathroom time!" Sheldon whined.

"No it's not. I think you set your alarm clock wrong. You're going to be late for work if you shower after me." He said.

Sheldon growled angrily before storming back to his room.

' _Great so now this women has messed up my schedule, I can't even shower. This is yucky!'_

He dressed in the days clothes feeling 'yucky' from not washing and entered the bathroom after Leonard came out. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before combing his hair and attempting to have breakfast.

"I thought it was French toast day." Leonard asked as he pours his coffee.

"It is." Sheldon replied.

"Then why are you making cereal?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon looked down at the bowl realising what he had done.

' _Damn that women!'_

"Can't a man change his schedule!" Sheldon snapped.

 _'Lack of sleep has turned me into a snappy crocodile.'_

Leonard raised his eyebrow. "Are you okay Sheldon? Ever since spending the night in jail you have been acting odd."

"Of course I'm alright. It's not as if I'm being haunted in my dreams by some blue eyed women who may or may not have threatened to kill me." He blurted out. His face was twitching but he looked away from Leonard.

Leonard again raised his eyebrow.

"Mary should really get him tested again." He muttered to himself as Sheldon sat in his spot staring blankly at his bowl of cereal not even attempting to eat it.

 _'Todays going to be a long day.'_ Leonard thought to himself.

When Sheldon finally arrived at work he found him self staring at his blank whiteboard as if hoping the figures would appear.

They didn't. Instead he saw blue eyes staring back at him.

 _'Why is she doing this to me? Why am I scared of a women I will never meet again?'_ He continued to ask himself but he could never come up

With an answer.

Instead he sat at his desk and laid his head on his arms and closed his tired eyes.

 _"Wakey Wakey sleepy head." He heard a voice say._

 _"Ahh! What are you doing in my office!" He screeched as he saw the blue eyed women stood beside his desk._

 _She shrugged. "You're fun to tease." She answered._

 _"This is not fun for me. Just stop doing it. You can't be in my office. You shouldn't even be allowed in the university. You...you criminal!" He shouted._

 _"Darlin' if I remember correctly you were in the cell right beside me. That makes you a criminal too." She smirked._

 _"I am not!" He snapped._

 _Wake up! Wake up! He shouted to himself._

 _"No don't wake up. We are going to have fun." She grinned as she stepped closer to him._

 _She was wearing a tank top and shorts with two pistols on holsters on her hips. Her hair was plaited to the side and she almost reminded him of Lara Croft._

 _His breathing was heavy as she approached him and he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead._

 _"Just some fun honey..."_

He jolted awake once again this time by a large crashing sound outside his office door. Any other day and he would have shouted at whoever had disturbed him but today he was almost considering thanking them.

By lunch time he was exhausted and he hadn't really done anything productive

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked him for the fifth time that day.

"I'm fine Leonard." Sheldon snapped in response causing Leonard, Raj and Howard to frown at him.

"Someone's got their panties in a twist." Raj giggled.

"I don't-" He sighed. "Whatever." He gave in trying to argue back.

"Ah, Dr Cooper." Came President Sieberts voice from behind him.

"Yes?" He asked not at all interested. He had already received a two hour rant from a bunch of morons in suits who thought they were better than him.

"Someone was looking for you today." He said evasively.

"Who?" He asked not at all bothered. At least it wasn't about the university event. He was still surprised he hadn't been fired for that.

"A lady named Rosita Ford. She said you met the night of the university function." He replied.

"I can't remember meeting anyone under that name. I think she has the wrong person."

"No she was very specific when she described you."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't remember her name." He sighed.

"Cos you were drunk as a skunk." Howard muttered making raj and Leonard laugh.

"Really? Well I'm not sure then. She was hardly a women you would forget. Quite intimidating, long brown hair, bright blue eyes... Never mind then. Maybe she does have the wrong person. But if she comes back I will send her too you. Okay?" He asked.

Intimidating...check.

Long brown hair...check.

Bright blue eyes...check, check, check.

"Okay." He squeaked.

Siebert nodded before walking away.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Leonard said looking at Sheldon with a worried expression.

"I'm fine Leonard!" Sheldon snapped once again before storming out of the cafeteria.

He rushed back to his office and locked the door. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

So Rosita was her name, Rosita Ford.

Well maybe it was. She could have been lying after all she's a criminal.

 _'Oh god! She's coming to murder me or ...or steal comic books. No way is that happening!'_ He thought.

As he opened his eyes and looked over at his desk he couldn't contain the scream that came from him.

There in his officer chair was...Rosita staring right back at him with those bright blue haunting eyes.

He fumbled with the lock to try and escape but she reached him first and placed a soft hand over his own.

"Hey blue eyes." She grinned.

 **Uh oh!**

 **Shelly's in trouble.**

 **Does anyone remember the very first tomb raider games...i actually have the play station out and have been playing the very first tomb raider (1996?). That's why I added the look a like part.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Can't Say No

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Can't Say No.**

 _"Hello blue eyes." She grinned._

Sheldon shook in fear as she stood before him, so close he could feel her breath against his cheek.

"H-How did you find me?" He asked shakily.

She smiled. "You're not the only one that's a genius." She grinned before stepping away and turning her back to him. "Didn't take long to track you Dr Cooper."

He could have left if he wanted. The door was unlocked after his fumbling but he found himself staring at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know my name? I never told you it." He said still firmly stood against the door with a hand on the handle ready to bolt just in case.

She turned around and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkling. She shook her head laughing. "'Dr Cooper you are free to go now.' That's what the officer said. They're aren't many Dr Coopers about you know."

"That doesn't make you a genius, just nosy." He huffed.

She chuckled. "Maybe, but you don't know what else I can do."

His eyes widened in panic again, flashes of his dream appearing before him.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked frightened.

She frowned. "Wow, you really took what I said seriously didn't you?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

"I am not going to hurt you Dr Cooper." She said.

She sounded genuine but Sheldon still didn't feel at ease around her.

"Then why are you here? We don't know each other. One chat while sharing a cell does not make us friends or even acquaintances. This makes no sense. I would prefer it if you left and never came back."

She frowned again. "You seem interesting." She said.

He waited for her to add on in order to explain her statement but she said nothing just stared at him.

"Please leave. I don't associate with criminals." He finally said.

She took a step closer. "You know with that great mind of yours you could become one of us." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "A criminal." He almost laughed. "I am not a criminal and never will be."

"Suit your self Dr Boring." She said walking away and sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. "Come and sit down." She said.

He hesitated before sitting in his desk chair all that was separating them was the desk.

She crossed her legs and arms and just stared at him.

"We could work together you know."

He frowned. "How so?" He asked.

"Well you need money for your fancy ass experiments or whatever and I need a super genius."

He blinked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you're not much of a genius after all." She said attempting to stand.

"Hey wait! I am a genius!" He snapped.

She grinned and sat back. "A genius who no longer can get funding due to his strip tease at a university function." She grinned. "YouTube is a brilliant thing you know. I think I'm responsible for at least a thousand of those views."

"I will kill Wolowitz for that!" He snarled.

" _Now I'm turning into a killer. Great."_

"Anyway as I was saying. You need money for your experiments and what not and I need a genius. You be my right hand man and I will be your donor." She said.

He wanted to decline but she was right. He had lost every donor he had due to that fiasco.

 _''Penny's fault.''_

The university had already told him his funding was running low and if he didn't get anymore he would be out of a job. He believed that was a reason for not firing him on the spot because they knew sooner or later he would run out of funding.

He sighed. "W-what would I have to do?" He asked.

" _Gotcha."_ She smirked triumphantly.

"Not that simply Blue eyes."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I need to make sure you won't go running to the police with my plans." She said.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

She shrugged.

They sat in silence. He was sure if he was suppose to say anything so he waited for her to talk.

"My names Rosita Ford and I've murdered three people. Here's my address and phone number." She said handing him a sheet of paper before standing and leaving.

" _Let's see who the genius is now."_ She thought as she left his office.

His jaw was dropped open and his eyes were wide. He stared at the piece of paper and back at the door.

"Fuck." He muttered his eyes widening once again.

 _"Stop swearing. Only do that in your head!"_ His internal monologue chastised.

" _So she's a murder...who wants to help me with my experiments in exchange for me helping her with her crimes and I was actually considering helping her. But worst of all what do I do with the information she just gave me. I can't lie to save my life and keeping a secret so big would kill me. What do I do? Should I go to the police? What if she kills me? Oh damn. Why me! Why me!"_ He internally shouted.

A knock on the door made him jump from his seat. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Leonard. It's time to go home. You coming or staying." He said opening the door.

Frantically he picked up his coat and bag. "I'm coming home." He said as he stepped out of his office.

Raj and Howard stood beside Leonard also.

"You alright Sheldon?" Howard asked.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Who was that women leaving your office a few minutes ago?" He asked.

Sheldon's eyes widened and he quickened his pace. "Just a donor." He lied. Well it was almost true. If he became a criminal she would give him money.

 _"What have I gotten myself into. This is Penny's fault. All Penny's fault."_

"Really? I didn't think any donors would bother with you after what happened." Leonard smirked.

"Yeah, me either." He sighed.

 _"I can't believe this. I just want to go home and forget all of this happened but we all know I can't no matter how hard I try. Maybe if I pretend she doesn't exist she will disappear from my thoughts?"_

He was wrong. Rosita was the only thing he could think of all night. His dreams had changed from her killing him to him watching her kill others and then joining in himself.

He had considered going to the police about what Rosita had told him several time but each time he backed down and he didn't know why.

He had managed to keep it a secret although it was practically eating him alive. He was jumpy all the time, scared she would come after him or send someone for him if he told anyone. It was his fear that was keeping the secret hidden.

He still kept the piece of paper containing her address and number in his pocket at all times. Again he was unsure why. It was a constant reminder of what she had said even though he wanted to forget so badly.

It had been a week since Rosita had visited him at his office. He was still worried she was going to turn up but was thankful each day when she didn't.

When he arrived back at his apartment he unlocked the door and walked inside. Something was off. Something about his apartment wasn't right. It smelt different, like perfume.

 _"I bet Penny's been stealing the milk or bread again. I should really sort her out. She's been a pain these last few weeks, scrap that she's been a pain since the day I met her."_ He shook his head.

He put his bag and windbreaker on his desk chair before heading to his bedroom to change out of his work clothes.

The smell of perfume was all over the apartment. It was familiar and he assumed it was Penny's. Who else could have gotten into his apartment?

Opening his bedroom door the smell of perfume was stronger.

" _That's it. Penny is banished! No one is allowed in my room! How date she!"_

However on the bed lay a suit. A nice suit. Similar to the one he had worn at the University event. It wasn't his suit though, it was crisp and brand new with the price tag still on

"Two hundred dollars!" He screeched as he looked at the price tag for the suit jacket. He didn't even want to know what the price of the entire outfit was.

" _Why would Penny buy me a suit?"_ He asked himself.

He frowned as he opened the folded piece of paper on his bed.

 _'Wear the suit. A car will pick you up at seven. You've been a good boy. Rosita.'_

He gasped and dropped the paper.

 _"She broke into my apartment! How?"_ He asked himself astonished. There was no sign of a forced entry anywhere and he nor Leonard had lost any set of keys and although Penny was dumb as soup he hardly believed she would hand his apartment key over to anyone and she had no need to take it out of her apartment. _"She must be good at picking locks."_ He thought frowning.

Before he even realised what he was doing he was picking up the suit carefully and taking it to the bathroom to shower and change.

After showering he dried his body before putting on the suit. It fit perfectly which again he was confused about.

 _"How would she know my exact size!"_

As he exited the bathroom he found Penny, Leonard, Raj and Howard already gathered at the coffee table sharing out food.

"Wow Sheldon! You look...wow!" Penny said in awe. "Where are you going?" She asked as she stood and walked towards him checking out his suit.

"I'm not quite sure. The donor I spoke too last week requested me to join her. She's sending a car to pick me up soon." He explained. Technically it was the truth. Apart from the whole 'my donor is actually a Criminal' thing.

"Ooh fancy." Penny grinned straightening his tie. "This is a nice suit. Where did you get it? It's even better than the one I chose for you. "

"Um she gave it me to wear."

"You're donor gave you a suit to wear?" Howard asked. All three men seemed to be in shock at not only Sheldon's appearance but the fact he wasn't whining about his new donor.

"Yeah." He replied. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

[Unknown.]

Outside 2311 now. RF.

"I have to go. She's here." Sheldon said. He wiped his sweaty palms on a tissue and threw it away before heading to the door.

"Good luck." Leonard said.

"Have fun." Penny grinned.

Raj stayed mute due to Penny's presence.

"Use protection." Howard smirked making Raj snigger in amusement.

Sheldon rolled his eyes before shutting the door and heading down stairs.

He was nervous but not as nervous as one should be if they were about to get in a car with a murder.

As he stepped out of the lobby he saw a shiny black car with a man in a suit stood at an open door.

Out of the car stepped Rosita grinning right at him.

He actually gasped at her appearance.

She wore a beautiful red spaghetti strap dress that for snug against her curves and stopped just above her knees along with black high heels. Her hair was half up, half down and pinned back with a silver diamond clip. Her make up was light apart from the red lipstick she wore.

" _Wow,...wait what? Not wow. She's a murderer!"_ He internally shouted at himself.

"Do you like the suit?" She asked smiling as he approached her.

He looked down at himself and frowned. "It's too plain." He complained.

She rolled her eyes and got back into the car. He cautiously joined her and the driver closed the door behind him making him jump.

"Well I think you look great." She smiled.

"You know I would appreciate it if you didn't break into my apartment again." He said ignoring her comment.

"I didn't break in. I used key." She said.

"Penny..." He hissed.

"Oh don't blame Penny. I had a key made." She said casually.

"You what? H-how?!" He snapped.

"You leave your keys in your office. I borrowed it and put them back before you even noticed. " she replied.

"Y-you, you-"

She cut him off. "Doctor Cooper I'm not hear to talk about how much smarter I am than you."

"You most certainly are not smarter than me." He snapped.

"I'm hear because you didn't tell anyone my secret."

"What secret-oh that you've killed people?" He asked. He gulped hard as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, that was actually a lie. I just wanted to see if you could be trusted. I actually thought you would have figured out it was a lie but your constant worrying told me you hadn't."

His jaw dropped in shock.

 _".She's been watching me."_ Was his only thought at that moment. _"She's crazy, It was all a lie...who lies about killing people?"_

"So now that you can be trusted to an extent I would like you to consider my offer." She said.

"I-I..." He stammered. He needed the money to he able to continue working even he didn't have enough to fund his experiments but was it worth being involved with a criminal. What would she even expect him to do...

"You're a smart man Dr Cooper. You don't want all that brain power to go to waste when you have no job do you? Word on the streets is that you only have about a month left before Caltech have to let you go." She explained.

 _"A MONTH! I can't find another donor in that time. What do I do?"_ He asked himself _._

"I-if you were to become my donor what would I have to do?" He asked.

She smirked. "There are many banks just waiting to be robbed." She said. "I have plans for each one, my own system but sometimes things go wrong, people get hurt or worse due to plans derailing."

"O-okay."

"You would use that big old noggin to hack the banks security system while I hack the polices system. While the banks security is down my people will head in and do their business and with me keeping the police busy with breaks in their system my guys will be in and out before the police even get a call."

 _"She's thought this through..."_

 _"_ I had a hacker before. He was very good until he decided to work against me rather than with me. " she said.

"W-what happened to him?" Sheldon asked.

"He's in a mental institution for making up ridiculous stories." She grinned.

He gulped.

"So all I have to do is hack the banks system?" He asked.

She nods. "I can't do the police and the bank at the same time so yes. Both events have to occur at the sane time if not my men are done for "

He nods. "How many times will I have to do this?" He asked.

"Well it depends on how much money you need for your experiments."

He gulped and nodded.

"Are you in Dr Cooper?" She asked as she shifted along the seat to sit beside him. "I'm a good boss you know. Frank will confirm that won't you darlin'?" She asked the driver.

"Oh yes ma'am. The best. " Frank replied.

She placed her hand on his thigh. "What do you say?" She whispered. Her hot breath hitting his cheek.

He inhales deeply. The smell of her minty breath along with her perfume filled his senses. He was finding it difficult to even think of the word 'No' never mind sat it.

"I'm in." He whispered. His eyes closed on there own accord as she caressef his thigh.

"Perfect." She whispered grinning. "Welcome to the team Dr Cooper." She said before turning his head forcefully to face her. He was about to scold her but was stopped when her lips attached to his own.

 _"No! No! GERMS!"_ His mind screamed repeatedly.

But then his mind shut off and his eyes flickered close and he began kissing her back.

Never in his life had he felt such pleasure when her tongue slipped through his lips and into him mouth.

He should have been screaming, pushing her away but he couldn't.

 _"Why can't I say no to this women?"_

She pulled away and grinned as she wiped lipstick from his mouth.

"Is that how you welcome everyone?" He finds himself asking.

"No, just you." She grins.

He nods slowly still fuzzy from the kiss.

"Anyway let's go and eat. I'm starving." She said casual. It was like they had never had a conversation about robbing banks before making out.

" _This women is definitely crazy."_ He told himself.

 **Okay so my story really took a turn from where it was heading.**

 **Was it good or awful. If it was awful I will go back to how I was originally going to write it. If it's good I will continue this way.**

 **Chapters will be longer from now on. The first two was just me getting into it and too see what you thought.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Expect The Unexpected

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

 **Chapter Four.**

 **Expect The Unexpected**

A whole week past since seeing Rosita. He even wondered if he had dreamt it all, the conversation, him agreeing to be apart of a crime and that...kiss.

Before his dreams where always about Rosita with a gun or trying to kill him or others but now they were much more. After that kiss...his first proper kiss which he surprisingly enjoyed he found himself thinking about her in other ways, improper ways.

After the kiss she brushed it off and acted like nothing happened while they went to dinner. He was easily distracted from what happened in the car due to her asking about his work which led to him ranting and raving about how brilliant his mind was compared to everyone else. She didn't seem to mind though and asked appropriate questions and encouraged him to talk more about it. In fact it was the first time since he had met her that he felt comfortable in her presence. Any thoughts he had about her being a crazy criminal left his mind for a few hours unfortunately they all came flooding back when he arrived home.

The past week he had tried to get on with his work and forget about what happened although there were times he still believed it was a crazy dream.

When another week passed and he still hadn't heard anything he actually began to get worried. Mainly because if she didn't go through with the deal he would be out of a job in less than two weeks but he was also oddly worried about her safety.

From what she had told him It sounded like she may be more of an experienced criminal this could easily have made her a lot of enemies. He often wondered if she had been hurt during one of her escapades but then again he wasn't exactly sure how far she delved into her crimes or if she got 'her men' to do everything for her.

He had the address and number printed in his mind from when she first came to his office but when he called it, it was out of use and the address that she had given was for an abandoned apartment block, he had no way of getting into contact with her. He just hoped she kept to her word but incase she didn't he planned on applying for jobs at university's. He wanted to stay in California. It was his home but if he lost his job there may be no where for him to work in California unless he joined Penny at the Cheesecake Factory.

The guys had each tried to talk to the president of the university trying to convince him not to get rid of Sheldon but if the funding didn't go through it was no longer up to him.

After what he could only describe as a disastrous day at work Sheldon finally arrived home. He was exhausted after spending almost an hour being teased and annoyed by Leslie and Barry about his new found fame on YouTube. Even after Wolowitz took the video down it was already all over the internet for everyone to see.

When he entered his bedroom the familiar scent of Rosita's perfume filled his nostrils.

He actually smiled when he saw the note on his bed because he knew it was from her.

He was glad she was safe but annoyed that she had once again broken into his apartment.

"Why can't she just call me to tell me she's coming over instead of leaving me notes." He huffed.

He picked up the note and sat on his bed before reading.

 _Funding will be through tomorrow. I need you to meet me next Saturday. We have a job to do. I will send the details through when I have them._

 _Please trust me and stop worrying. People will get suspicious and please for the love of god don't tell anyone what I and yourself are going to do even the people you trust the most._

 _There has also been $75,000 transferred into your bank account._

 _Have fun._

 _From Rosita. X_

He frowned before rushing to his laptop and opening up his online bank statements. Just as she had said the money was in his account it had been transfer into his account from several different off shore accounts. Each account sent a different amount of money equating to $75,000.

He didn't need it nor want it. It was only his funding he wanted.

" _Why has she given me money too?"_

He wasn't the type of person who solely cared about money and nothing else but she had given it him and technically he was breaking the law for her.

He decided to shrug it off and maybe ask her about it when they met.

One thing that did make him happy was that his funding would be through the next day which meant he wouldn't be fired.

 _"Good job too or Penny would have been fired once her boss saw how much better at her job i was."_ He chucked.

It was only when Saturday came that he finally realised what Rosita meant in the letter.

 _We have a job to do._

He arrived at the address given on time and was escorted to an office where a man was waiting for him.

"Where's Rosita?" Sheldon asked.

"She decided she wants to be in on the action." The man said. "I'm Rob. I will be hacking the police to stop any calls for assistance at the bank while you will be hacking the banks system. It's much harder and will include unlocking security doors, laser alarms and the vaults." He explained getting straight to the point. "The system is already up and running. I will walk you through the order and how. I'm sure you will figure it out. Rosie said you're super smart." The man grinned and pulled out a chair for Sheldon to take a seat.

Sheldon slowly sat down a million questions running through his mind to ask but his mouth wouldn't allow him to ask, instead he listened and learnt how to hack the systems. It was a relatively easy sequence to complete. It only took half an hour to learn it.

"You know when you said Rosita would be 'in on the action' what does that mean exactly?" He asked.

Rob grinned and pulled up several camera views of the bank they were breaking into. "We can watch from here as long as it doesn't distract us. She's going to be helping the guys get in and out as quick as possible."

"Will she be okay?" Sheldon asked.

Rob smirked. "It's not like it's her first robbery."

"I see." Sheldon replied.

"Why are you worried about her?" He asked.

"Pfft, no..." He paused. "maybe a little."

Rob chuckled. "Course you are. She's paying you a shit tonne of money ain't she?" He asked.

"She's my donor for my experiments at Caltech. I'm a scientist."

"I see. That's why she calls you Doc." He nodded.

"Yeah...what do you do?" Sheldon asked. He knew Franke was her driver but he had no idea what the rest of 'her men' did. Did they have normal jobs like him too or did they earn enough working with her?

"Well usually my nights consist of delivering Pizzas but when Rosie had a job on for me I come in and earn a little extra. I've got two little ones at home. Always nice having extra cash and she pays well for an hour or twos work."

Sheldon nods. "Why do you call her Rosie? She told me her name was Rosita."

Rob rolled his eyes. "It is. Rosie is just what I call her."

He nods. "Oh. I like Rosita better."

"Right..."

A phone rings and Rob answers it.

"Hey...

Yeah we are all good to go...

An hour is good...

Be safe...

Bye, bye .."

"Was that Rosita?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, one hour and we have to begin. You ready? If not tell me now. If you mess up she's going to end up in prison or worse and she will send someone after you."

"I'm ready, I'm good." Sheldon assured not wanting to get on his bad side or Rosita's. Definitely not Rosita's.

"Good." He replied.

Just under an hour later and Sheldon and Rob began hacking the computer and security systems.

Sheldon watched out the corner of his eyes as Rosita and three other people got through the first security system with his help. They didn't show there faces but Sheldon was certain he knew which one was Rosita.

Only ten minutes in and Rob began having a problem.

"Shit, no, no, no..." He muttered tapping away at his laptop and computer.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked trying not to get distracted as he attempted to get through the vaults security mechanism.

"We need to get them out. The police system it's not like it was before. Some things changed and I can't get through it."

"Well get them out then!" Sheldon snapped suddenly worried for Rosita's safety.

"Just get on with what you are doing. I will do this. Max get a car to them now. If the police do turn up they need a quick get away. Make sure you have Frank at the other check point. You will need to change cars to distract the police." Rob ordered the other man stood by the door.

The man nodded before leaving quickly.

"That's my job done." Sheldon said as he watched the Rosita's team enter the vault and start bagging up what ever they could handle.

"Good. Keep watch on the screen. I think I have them distracted for now." Rob said.

It didn't take long for Rosita and her team to finish the job.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"Security guard!" Sheldon suddenly shouted pointing towards the screen.

In the main lobby of the bank stood a security guard looking around.

"Oh crap." Rob muttered. He had stopped messing with his computer to watch the screen. There was nothing else they could do.

The pair watched as Rosita and the three other men or women walked straight into the security guard who quickly had a gun in his hand raised towards them.

Sheldon could see he was panicking as he pointed the gun from one to the other. There was no sound but he could see the security guard shouting at them as two of Rosita's people raised a gun at the security guard.

Them the security guard pulled the trigger and down went one of the masked figures and soon after the security guard went td own in a pool of his own blood.

"Was that Rosita?" Sheldon shouted at Rob in panic. He didn't even care that an innocent security guard may have been killed in the process.

Rob didn't answer. "WAS THAT ROSITA?" Sheldon shouted.

"I don't know!" Rob snapped. "Look, look they are getting her out of it is. We don't leave anyone behind. Whoever it is will be fine."

"Yes maybe but whoever blood that is will be all over the floor. They will trace them by their DNA."

"Stop panicking! It will be sorted. She's not new to this you know." Rob snapped.

Sheldon couldn't understand why he felt such panic over what had happened. She was nothing but a donor, he didn't believe this panic came from having his money stopped. This was something more and he hated it. He was scared for her, scared she would get caught, scared she was shot, scared she was dead and for what? Money?

He didn't even care that he had just been apart of a major crime, he didn't care that this couldn't land him in prison...all he cared about was her safety.

He hated that he cared.

He hated that she had made him care.

He hated that this women was changing him.

Rob and Sheldon waited and waited it was almost midnight when they finally found out what had happened.

Rosita came through the door of the room he and Rob had been in all night.

Sheldon jumped up with wide eyes. He looked her up and down trying to find any sign if injury but he couldn't see any.

"Well that was fun." She said. "How'd it go this end?"

Sheldon stood in shock.

" _Fun? She found nearly being shot and thrown in jail fun."_

"Not bad. Doc did well. Police have updated their system. I don't think any calls of the robbery went through but it took a little extra time getting in. I will get Alec to look into it for you."

"Thanks Rob. It was Duane that was shot. Just a graze though. Dr Millers fixing him up. The stuff is already on it's way over seas and you will be paid In a few days." She explained. She wasn't taking any notice of Sheldon's shocked looms. "You can leave now." She said.

Rob smiled. "Okay. Well done Rosie." He grinned.

She nodded and he left shutting the door behind him and only leaving Sheldon and Rosita in the room.

Sheldon looked at her once agin. He was shocked but relieved. He went to open his mouth to say something but instead he shocked himself by hugging her.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said sincerely.

She hugged him back. "Me too and well done. You did good." She said as they pulled from the hug.

He blushed. "Thank you. It seems I have a back for being a criminal huh?" He joked.

"Yeah you do." She winked. "Would you like a ride home?" She asked. "Or..you could come back to mine..." She suggested grinning.

He gulped. "No I'd rather go home."

She bit her lip and stepped towards him. He backed up but the back if his legs hit the desk behind him and soon he was trapped.

She ran her hand down his chest. "You sure?" She asked.

"I...I..." She began kissing his neck. "I-I need t-to go home..." His breathing quickened. "That feels nice." He groaned uncontrollably.

She smirked against his neck. "Still wanna go home to your empty, cold bed?" She asked as she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him flush against her.

He moaned embarrassingly loud. "L-Leonard will ask questions." He gasped.

" _Why is it so hard to say no or even think of a decent excuse. This isn't me. Why is my body betraying me..."_

"So..? You're a grown man." She whispered pulling her mouth away from his neck.

"I know but this is highly unusual behaviour for me."

She frowned.

"I don't kiss girls, or stay at there homes, or be convinced to do crimes with girls." He explained.

"Oh... Well do you want to start doing those things? I mean you've kissed me before and you've already been apart of a crime. Might as well cross the next one off the list haven't you?"

"No, no, I can't."

She nodded before giving him a peck on the lips

"Okay, I understand." She said sounding disappointed.

He felt bad for saying no to her. Technically he had no reason to it was just him, he had never wanted nor desired such interactions with a women. He knew what going to her apartment must mean - especially with what she had just been doing -and it wasn't something he had particularly thought about. He wasn't even sure if it's what he wanted.

He put his hands on her waist and leant down to initiate a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. He pulled away with a smile and saw she was sporting one too.

"You know where I am when you next need me..." He bit his lip. "O-or want me...just give me time. I can't seem to say no to you." He grinned.

She grinned. "I will see you around then blue eyes."

He nodded. "I know you will." He grinned.

"Frank will take you home." She said.

He nodded and walked out of the door.

If only he knew what not being able to say no to her was going to do to him.

 **This chapter was co-written.**

 **Let us know what you think. If I'm honest I'm not so sure about it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Questions

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

 **More on the M- Rated side so you have been warned.**

 **Chapter Five.**

 **Questions.**

The night when Sheldon arrived back from his job with Rosita he was surprised to see not only Leonard but Penny, Raj and Howard waiting at his apartment.

"Thank god! We were about to call the police!" Penny gasped as she flung her arms around him.

"What on earth for?" He asked as he shook Penny off.

"Because you just disappeared and didn't tell me where you had gone!" Leonard snapped.

"Um..Sheldon why do you smell like perfume?" Penny asked.

"Perfume?" Howard questioned stepping towards him. "Oh god, he does as well!" He gasped but he was grinning too. "Smells good." He said in his weird way.

Without alcohol and with Penny being in the room Raj was unable to say anything but he was grinning too.

"Why do you smell of perfuming?" Leonard asked sniffing him.

"Will you all stop sniffing me?" He asked pushing them away.

"Answer the question Moonpie." Penny said grinning. "You'd have to get pretty close to a lady to have her perfume transferred onto you."

 _"I should really tell Rosita to stop wearing perfume."_ He thought. " _How on earth do I get out of this one?"_ He asked himself.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" He asked trying to divert the conversation slightly.

"We were worried for you're safety, now where were you?" Leonard asked crossing his arms.

"With a friend." He replied evasively.

"Yeah right, you don't have other friends." Howard laughed.

Sheldon frowned. "I do actually." He snapped. " _Why do people think I'm incapable of making friends? I'm a delight.."_

"Who then?" Penny asked with a curious look on her face.

"Rosita. She's the women who is funding my experiments."

"Sheldon are you sleeping with her in exchange for money?" Howard smirked. "Because of you are that's a brilliant idea..."

"Of course not!" Sheldon gasped appalled.

 _"I'm doing much worse than that!"_ He thought. He wasn't about to tell them that though.

"Then what have you been doing until almost one in the morning?" Leonard questioned.

 _"When will this torture stop?"_ He inwardly groaned.

"Playing computer games with her friend Rob." He replied.

 _"It's not a complete lie, we were on computers and er stuff and I don't feel myself twitching so that's good."_

 _"_ That's all?" Howard asked disappointed. .

"Yes." Sheldon replied. "Can I go to bed now I'm already behind schedule. This is going to be a nightmare." He sighed as he began walking away from them.

"Wait!" Penny called just as he was about to step into the hallway.

He slowly turned around to face her. "Yes?" He asked.

"That still doesn't explain why you smell if perfume. I know these games can become competitive and fights have occurred between you guys from what I've seen but I don't think you've ever got close enough to smell like each other." She said suspiciously.

Sheldon shrugged. "She's a hugger a bit like you Penny."

She grinned and winked at him. "I bet." She chuckled. "Night everyone." She called as she exited the apartment.

"Yes, goodnight everyone." Sheldon called before walking to his bedroom.

Sheldon sunk into his bed with an exhausted sigh. He had done it and the strangest thing was that he didn't feel guilty.

A man was shot and technically he was an accomplice. He had helped them get into the bank where they stole probably hundreds of thousands of dollars, shot a man and he didn't feel at all guilty.

The adrenaline he initially felt when he began had disappeared hours ago but again he still felt no guilt. Should he feel any guilt? He wasn't directly apart of the crime, he didn't steal the money, he didn't shoot anyone all he did was help make the process easier.

His phone buzzed in his trouser pockets, he took it out and saw he had a text message.

 _[Unknown.]_

 _[It's the thrill Sheldon._

 _I must warn you once you start you can't stop, back off now if you don't believe you can handle this._

 _I am still willing to fund your work. Just because I am who i am, it doesn't mean I am any less human. Your work is magnificent and that is why I will continue funding it, not because you work for me._

 _You mean more to me than another helping hand. I realise that now._

 _R x ]_

It was the first time she had contacted him in this method.

He wasn't sure what to think as he re read the message several time.

She was right the thrill of committing a crime and not being caught felt..well thrilling.

But now she was dating she would continue to fund his work even if he stopped working in crimes with her.

Did he want that?

He should be thinking yes but instead his mind was screaming no.

He wanted to be apart of her team, the thought of committing a crime purposely never once crossed his mind before her but now he wanted to, he wanted to help her.

 _[i want to continue my work with you. SLC]_

Was his short reply.

He knew not being able to say no to her was going to get him in trouble eventually but it was just that..he couldn't say no.

 _[Frank will collect you tomorrow at 9:00am, be ready. We have to talk. You need to be certain you want to continue this. Like I said, before you was just another of my people but I can see you're not. You've changed me Doc.]_

 _[and you've changed me. I will see you tomorrow.]_

He put his phone on his nightstand before stripping his clothes off.

He didn't bother changing into any pyjamas, instead he got under the sheets naked, instantly falling to sleep.

 **Beep beep beep.**

Sheldon groaned loudly as the alarm clock blared obnoxiously at him waking him from his rather arousing dream.

He looked over at his alarm clock and switched off the annoying sound it was emitting.

It was exactly seven in the morning. He was still exhausted and his schedule was completely off, not to mention the throbbing between his legs.

He sighed before whipping the sheets from his body. He groaned out loud as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to push all images of his dream from his mind but his memory wouldn't allow him.

Instead he wrapped his bathrobe around his body and walked sleepily towards the bathroom.

After locking the door he slipped his robe from his body before stepping into the shower.

He yelped when he felt the cold water from the shower hit his skin before it warmed up.

His blindly washed his body, his eyes closed due to the exhaustion.

 _"Why won't you go away?"_ He asked as he looked down at his erection. " _This is all Rosita's fault, her and her Lara croft costume."_ He sighed. _"All I need to do is meditate it away."_

He closed his eyes and tried to make it go away but he knew it wasn't.

Instead he took his erection in his hand and slowly began to move his fist up and down as the images of his dream came to mind.

 _His office door clicked shut as she stepped into the room._

 _His eyes roamed over her perfectly curved body. She was wearing tight shorts and a tank top and her hair was braided just like before._

 _"W-what are you doing here?" He asked her._

 _"No time for talking blue eyes." She grinned as she stood just inches away from him._

 _He gulped loudly making her grin as she moved to kiss his lips._

 _Their lips connected in a fierce kiss, his hands reached for her hips as she straddled him on his office chair._

 _"Rosita.." He moaned. "Stop."_

 _She bit her lip and grinned. "You don't want me to stop." She said_

 _"I-i..." He wanted to deny her but she was right._

 _She slipped off his lap and knelt before him on the floor. "You want this don't you?" She asked as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers._

 _He said nothing as he watched her work her hands into his briefs before she grasped his erection in her small, warm hand._

 _He groaned embarrassingly loud as she freed him from the confines of his briefs._

 _"What do you want me to do?" She asked seductively as her hand began work it's magic._

 _"I think you want more than this, right?" She asked._

 _He nodded quickly blushing._

 _She grinned._

 _He felt her hot, wet mouth surround him. The feeling was intense and he wasn't sure he would last._

 _"Rosita, Rosita, Rosita..." He groaned as he grasped her hair._

"Rosita!" He groaned as he shuddered in pleasure.

The feeling of disgust washed over him as he washed away the guilt of what he had just done.

 _"I'm turning into Leonard."_ He inwardly growled.

He cleaned himself up still ashamed of the act he had just taken part in.

 _"She can never know!"_

Eventually he was dried and dressed before he brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

Thankfully Leonard still wasn't up and if he was he wasn't at home.

Sheldon made himself some breakfast before sitting on the couch to eat it.

It was almost nine by the time he had finished eating, cleaned his mess from breakfast and finished getting ready.

When the time arrived he put his messenger bag over his shoulder before heading down to the lobby.

As he was exiting the building he bumped into Penny.

"Hey Sheldon, where you going?" She asked.

"Rosita asked to see me." He explained.

She nodded and grinned. "You should invite her over sometime for dinner." She suggested.

He shrugged trying to act casual. "'Maybe. I have to go. Good day Penny." He said before walking towards Frank who was stood by the car that he had been driven home in the night before.

Frank shut the door behind him before getting into the driver seat.

"How are you today Dr Cooper?" He asked politely.

"Exhausted." He whined.

Frank chuckled as he set off driving. "Yeah, pretty long night wasn't it. All went well though apart from the shooting." He frowned.

"What happened to the man that was shot and the security guard?" Sheldon asked.

"Both doing just fine. Our man was fixed up by the bosses doctor and the security guard has been patched up and will be free to leave the hospital in a few days. " Frank explained.

Sheldon nodded. "Is there any chance the police will find out who robbed the bank. I haven't even checked the news."

"Don't worry Dr Cooper everything is under control. The media know of the robbery but the police don't have the slightest clue who did it. All evidence that may have been left behind was taken away by one of our own." Frank explained.

"That's good. I don't want Rosita to get into trouble even if what she does isn't..right..."

Frank smirked. "I bet."

"Where are we going?" Sheldon asked changing the subject.

"The mansion. It's quite a drive so sit back and relax." Frank ordered.

Sheldon nodded.

After two hours of driving they finally arrived at their destination. Sheldon had fell to sleep during the last hour and felt more refreshed when he woke up to Frank opening the car door for him.

Sheldon stepped out of the car and stretched before taking in his surroundings.

He looked up at the very large house before him.

 _"It really is a mansion..."_ He gasped.

The front door opened and out stepped Rosita. He hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans. It was the most casual and relaxed he had seen her look.

 _"At least she isn't wearing tight shorts...I wonder if she owns any?"_ He wondered. " _NO! Stop! He chastised himself._

"Hello Doc." She grinned.

He found himself smiling as he approached her. "Good morning."

She smirked. "It is isn't it. Has your morning been _pleasurable?"_ She asked.

His eyes widened. "W-what?" He asked.

"How has your morning been?" She asked.

He realised his mind was messing with him. She was just asking an innocent question...right?

"Good, yours?" He asked as they stepped inside the house.

"It's been interesting." She nodded.

Once again he eyed his surroundings in awe.

" _How much money does she get from these crimes?"_

Everything was all so expensive looking. He had never seen anything like it.

Marble floors, a large stairs case, expensive looking furniture. The house was so clean and tidy.

There were a few signs that someone lived there such as the shoes laying in the middle of the lounge floor, a random dress casually laying over the back of the couch and the television playing some show he had never seen but apart from that the house looked barely lived in.

"Tea?" She asked as she walked towards the kitchen which looked just as magnificent as everything else he had seen.

"Y-yes please." He nodded.

He sat down at the kitchen island watching her as she worked on the tea.

He had a great view of the garden from the kitchen too.

"You have a lovely home." He said trying to break the silence.

"Thank you." She smiled as she slid his cup of tea across the work surface.

"Your welcome and thank you for the tea." He nodded.

She nodded and smiled.

"Time for a little chat don't you think?" She asked.

 **So that's the first time I've wrote anything like that. I had a little bit of help.**

 **You was warned before you read so if you didn't like it or was offended or whatever that's your own fault. Probably won't be any more for a while.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Part Of The Team (re-wrote)

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Apart Of The Team.**

 _"Time for a little chat don't you think?" She asked._

He nodded. "I agree." He said before taking a sip of his steaming tea.

"You really want to become apart of my team?" She asked watching his reaction.

He nodded. "I do, I'm not entirely sure why, before this I despised criminals but you were right, the thrill of being able to do something very few people can was amazing but I didn't feel guilty, I know I wasn't directly apart of it but even though an innocent man was shot, I don't feel guilty for being apart of it." He explained.

She nodded. "Once you start feeling guilty that's when you have to stop. You can't allow guilt to eat away at you and if you think you can keep it from doing that then I will gladly allow you to be apart of my team." She paused. "But-"

"Uh oh..." He muttered.

"I need you to really know that even if you don't go through with this then I will still fund you work. You really don't need to do this. I can find someone else."

"I understand that but I do want to continue. I can't give you the reason why because I'm not entirely sure why."

She nodded and stayed silent for a few moments. "If you ever want to stop let me know straight away and I will pull you out even if it's half way through a job. I don't want you to get hurt, at first you were just another person who needed money but you're much more than that."

He didn't question what she meant by that but he was almost certain he understood her meaning.

He nodded slowly. "I will but I am sure, I want to do this." He said confidently.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay." She smiled.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"Bit of a waiting game if I'm honest. I have no plans for any local banks. I'm actually going to the UK in a few days."

"Why?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with a supplier. My brother will be there too so it's important." She explained.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"His name is Mark, goes by Marco because apparently that's cooler." She rolled her eyes. "He does his dealings in Europe I do mine here. It's not very often out paths cross unless it's important."

"A family business.." He joked.

"You could say that. While most people inherited houses, money or crap from their parents we inherited a criminal empire." She chuckled.

"How many people work for you?"

"More than enough." She said evasively.

"How many hackers do you have?"

"Just you, Rob and Alec." She answered.

He nodded. "How often do you rob banks?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Depends. Few times a year maybe."

"Oh. Is that all?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What other things to you do?" He asked.

She looked up at him curiously.

"A lot of things. You don't need to know them all unless you're involve. You knowing may put you in danger. I don't want that."

"Are you in danger?" He asked.

"Always." She responded honestly.

He gasped. "By who?"

"That's for me to worry about Doc." She chuckled.

"Why don't you stop all this? Why don't you do a normal job if it's so dangerous?" He asked.

"It may be dangerous but it's still fun." She grinned.

He shook his head. "You're mad." He smirked.

"I know." She replied laughing.

They continued to talk for a few hours about the jobs she had been involved in, she kept many details to herself but he got the gist and understood this was way more than robbing a bank, he also understood why she couldn't tell him although it annoyed him greatly. He hated not knowing things.

By lunch time he was being driven home by Frank.

"You need to stop worrying Dr Cooper. Rosita's a good girl deep down. She cares about us all. She won't let you get hurt." Frank said passionately.

"I'm not worried for myself. I'm worried for her. She's been doing this, what ten years? When will Her luck run out?" He asked.

He didn't even believe in luck but even he knew that some day she could get seriously hurt.

" _Why does she make me care about her?"_

"She's tough, tougher than what you think. She's been through things I don't even think the strongest of man could handle." Frank replied from the drivers seat as they stopped at a red light.

"Like what?" Sheldon asked.

Frank looked at him through the mirror.

"Shortly after I first met her, the house she was living in got broken into by fifteen European rivals. They were looking for her brother after he messed up a supply order. Instead they found her. They tied her up and shipped her to Russia, I don't know what happened while she was there. No one dare asks. She was saved and those men they got what they deserve."

"Good!" He said through gritted teeth. "Who saved her?" He asked.

"A bunch of our people. The thing with Rosita is someone from our people is always watching her. Either in person or through a camera. She was tracked by our people and Marcos. When they found her they brought her back and that was that. Nothing more was said. She did have to spend three months recovering. She had broken ribs, a broken leg, bruises covering her body. It was awful to see her like that. I was the one that drove her back and forth to her doctor. She never once spoke about it."

"Sounds awful. How could anyone do that to her..."

Frank shrugged. "Most of these people have nothing to loose or are too crazy to care about the consequences."

Sheldon nodded. "She's going to the UK in a few days. Do you know who's going with her?" Sheldon asked. She didn't give him any details on her trip.

"Her and her two body guards. I don't think any of our men are going. Marcos will be there."

Sheldon nodded. "She said it's too see a supplier. A supplier of what?" He asked.

Frank was silent. "If she didn't tell you i'd rather not say. I don't know much about it anyway."

Sheldon frowned.

"I really hate not knowing things." He grumbled.

They arrive back at Los Robles sometime later.

"Thank you for the ride Frank." Sheldon said as he stepped out of the car.

Frank nodded. "You're welcome Dr Cooper."

"You can call me Sheldon."

Frank nodded once again. "Good day Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded back and walked towards his apartment.

When he arrived back at his apartment he found it empty. He wasn't surprised.

Later that evening everyone gathered for dinner at 4A. As usual the questions began.

"So did you ask Rosita if she wanted to come for dinner sometime?" Penny asked.

"No, it slipped my mind."

"Oh..since when did things slip your mind?" She asked.

"Since he started thinking with his-" Howard began but Leonard cut him off.

"Howard! You can't say things like that. This is Sheldon we are talking about!" Leonard hissed.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're right who in their right mind would want him anyway? He'd probably spend the entire act talking about Hawking or Star Trek." He laughed and Raj joined in

"For your information." Sheldon snapped. "Rosita has kissed me twice!" He snapped. It was then he knew Howard was riling him up on purpose to get information from him. "Dammit." He muttered.

"You kissed her?" He asked.

Sheldon frowned. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Oh but we are. I need to know all the details!" He grinned.

"Howard-" Leonard started unamused. He knew Sheldon would just get defensive over it. He also knew if Sheldon wanted to talk about it he would come to them when he was ready not when pressured.

"Leave him Howard." Penny interrupted glaring a Howard.

"You lot are no fun." He huffed.

"Ignore him Sheldon. " Penny smiled. "But I still think you should invite Rosita over."

"She's going to the UK soon. So I'm not sure when she will be able to come over. I will ask the next time I see her. She's a very busy women." Sheldon explained.

"What does she even do. I've never heard of her before." Howard said.

 _"Oh crap!"_

"S-she is an investor." He lied. He walked to the fridge to get a drunk hoping no one saw him twitching. Luckily no one questioned him.

What he didn't know was Penny saw the twitching and knew he was lying.

 _"Well, well..what's going on here then?"_ She thought as she watched Sheldon curiously for the rest of the night.

Later that night Sheldon woke up to the sound of his name being called out.

He opened his eyes and yelped when he saw Rosita standing over his bed.

She clamped her hand on his mouth smirking.

"Shush..you will wake Leonard." She whispered.

He nods and she takes her hand away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Change of plans. I'm leaving for the UK in a few hours."

"Why are you hear then? Shouldn't you be going to the airport?" He asked.

She nods. "Yeah, but I wanted to say goodbye." She smiled.

He smiled slightly. "You could have just texted or called me."

"Maybe but If I did that I wouldn't be able to do this." She grinned.

She crawled into the bed hovering above him which forced him to lay back down. She straddled his hips above the covers before lowering her mouth to his. He shivered at the sensation of her lips being attached to his once again and his hands grabbed at her waist as he tried to pull her closet.

She pulled back a few moments later grinning and panting.

She kissed and sucked on his neck before abruptly jumping if the bed.

He groaned in disappointment.

"Got to go now blue eyes." She grinned.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I will see you when I get back."

He nodded and sat up. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Stay safe." He whispered.

She smiled. "I will try."

She headed to the door and left his room.

" _Maybe certain girls in my room isn't so bad."_ He grinned to himself.

Elizabeth's flight to the UK was uneventful. Having more money than sense meant she didn't have to deal with strangers.

Her brothers driver picked her up at the airport, unfortunately she had to head straight to the requested destination.

A short while later she arrived at a large abandoned warehouse.

"Thank you Eddie." She said to the driver as she stepped out if the car.

She approached the building and could already hear the arguing going off inside.

She rolled her eyes and entered the warehouse prepared to deal with the problem.

"We agreed upon two hundred! Take it the stuff or leave it." The supplier shouted.

Rostia stood with her arms crossed In front of the supplier and his body guards.

"Well look at this. What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" The supplier asked eyeing her up and down.

"Sorting your sorry ass out now sit the fuck down." She ordered.

The supplier held his hands up and sat down grinning.

"You got a death wish baby brother?" She asked Marco who was sat on the over side if the very out of place desk.

"He's conning me." Marco shouted.

"How?" She asked.

"He said it was good shit, it ain't."

Rosita rolled her eyes. "Seems okay to me."

Her brother had the tendency to exaggerate, he also wanted money more than her and would con an old lady out of her last pound.

"Two hundreds the deal, hand it over." Rosita told Marco.

He growled at her before he nodded for his guard to put the money on the table.

Rosita smiled a thank you before turning back to the supplier.

"I've done you a favour here sweetheart. Try anything again and I'll blow your brains out." She spat. "Are we understood?" She asked in a sweeter tone.

He smirked. "Of course _sweetheart."_

 _"Great I've been here a few hours and I'm already sorting Marcos shit out, threatened a man and made to feel uncomfortable. What next?"_ she asked herself.

As if on cue Eddie ran into the warehouse. "Police are on there way!" He shouted.

"That's just great." She muttered to herself.

 **Change of plans and I actually prefer this way.**

 **I do however still want Penny to be the first to did out about what Sheldon's up to. Unlike the guys I think she'd have a very different reaction.**

 **The next chapter may just revive around Rosita and I might add some of Penny's questioning.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Threats

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

Chapter Seven.

Threats.

To say Sheldon was regretting his decision to be apart of Rosita's team was an understatement.

He wasn't sure why it took him so long to realise it was a bad idea but it finally hit him like a tonne of bricks.

This was an insane idea of his and he never should have gotten involved with her. She was just a random women he met in jail one morning who then stalked him! He should have known then to keep his distance.

 _"Not normal behaviour!"_

He hadn't even spoken to her in over three months, no texts, no calls, no weird letters left on his bed, no random amounts of money going into his bank account. If it wasn't for the fact his work was still being funded he would have assumed she had been hurt.

He had come to realise she had been using him all along. All the sweet talk about still funding him even if he didn't work for her was utter crap. She knew exactly what she had been doing all along.

She was probably not contacting him on purpose too, he also believed she seduced him simply to entice him into her business.

He wondered if he should go to the police but that could lead to him being arrested too.

It didn't help that he did like her even though he knew she was a criminal and just using him.

Instead of dwelling on it he tried to get on with his work. He was starting to spend more time at his office than he did at home. Leonard was only slightly worried as he had seen Sheldon do this before, he had always snapped out of it eventually.

Although Sheldon spent the best part of his day locked away in his office staring at his whiteboard he wasn't actually doing much work. His mind would drift off and he would zone out.

Sheldon was again sat at his desk staring into the empty room. He didn't notice the door open, or the suited man stand In front of his desk until the man cleared his throat.

Sheldon jumped slightly. "Who are you? You can't he in here!" Sheldon snapped.

"Be quite Dr Cooper." The man ordered. He had a British accent.

"Who-" he started again but the man cut him off.

"You work for Rosita Ford don't you sir?" The man asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Sheldon replied.

The man smirked. He opened up his bag and took out his laptop. He placed it on Sheldon desk facing him and played a video.

It was of him and Rob hacking into the computers during the bank robbery. The sound was clear and it was obvious what they were doing.

"You work for me now Dr Cooper." The man stated.

"I do not!" Sheldon snapped.

"Well then maybe the police might just get a copy of this tape.." The man smirked.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "How stupid are you? That video is of me hacking advanced systems.. You don't think I can't find a way of deleting that video permanently?" Sheldon questioned crossing his arms with his own smirked plasters across his face.

"My, my. You are smart." He grinned.

Sheldon scoffed. "No, I'm a genius."

The man rolled his eyes. "Well as this clearly doesn't threaten you maybe this will." The man said showing another clip. This time it was the one of Rosita kissing him in the same room he and Rob had been hacking the computers in.

"Nothing threatening about that. I'm a grown man and she's a grown women. Kissing isn't illegal." Sheldon stated.

"I know that but what if I say threaten to kidnap her, torture her... Ooh maybe even kill her.." The man smirked.

Sheldon's eyes widened.

 _"What have I gotten myself in too!"_

"I haven't spoken to her in months. I don't work for her anymore clearly and she doesn't mean anything to me. Your threats are pointless and I refuse to work for you. Take your device and leave my office." Sheldon ordered confidently.

The man just smirked and held up his hands. "Fair enough. Maybe I will see you around Sir." The man grinned as he exited the room.

"Ugh, I hope not." Sheldon muttered to himself.

He felt sick after the encounter with the man. He wasn't worried for himself or Rosita. She could clearly handle himself and he had the brain power to make any sort of evidence disappear.

" _Thinking like a real criminal now Cooper!"_

He groaned out loud.

"I am so stupid!" He grumbled out loud. "And this is why you don't get involved with women. Just like my father would say, they're nothing but trouble. Damn was he right."

Sheldon just wanted it all to be over with. No more Rosita, no crimes or threats, just back to being the annoying, weird guy who was married to his work.

Another month past with no contact from Rosita or crazy men in suits.

Sheldon had given up completely on her, he had even decided to go to Siebert and ask him to cancel the funding received from her. He would rather be without a job than be used by her, get threatened and potentially go to prison if all her scheming went to crap.

"So Dr Cooper, what can I do for you?" Siebert asked.

"The funding I am receiving for Ms Ford, I want it to stop."

"Well I was actually going to talk to you about that. It already has been stopped."

"What?!" Sheldon exclaimed clearly shocked.

 _"Well that just proves she never cared."_ He huffed.

"Ms Fords transactions stopped two months ago. We haven't been able to contact her about them either."

"Oh..." He replied quietly.

"Maybe it would be best if you tried to get in contact with her. You still have money left to continue working for a while but you will eventually need finding again. So no more drunken behaviour." He said sternly.

"Fine. I need to leave now." Sheldon

Said standing and walking towards the door.

"Okay, be sure to sort things out with Ms Ford."

"I will." Sheldon replied.

" _Why did she stop the funding? I know I wanted it stopping but she seemed adamant on giving it me..and why hasn't she been in touch. It's been four months...maybe something bad has happened..."_ He thought.

The image of the man in a suit smirking popped into his mind.

 _"...what if I say threaten to kidnap her, torture her... Ooh maybe even kill her.."_

 _"He didn't mean it surely?"_ Sheldon asked himself unsure.

 **Short chapter, sorry.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Missing Person

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

Chapter Eight

Missing Person.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't concentrate on his work and it was all because of some women.

Ever since Siebert had told him that Rosita had stopped funding him he had been worried about her. She hadn't contacted him in any way what so ever and her funding had just stopped. Surely she would have told him?

It all just seemed too mysterious for Sheldon and if there was one thing Sheldon loved, it was solving mysteries so that's what he tried to do.

But where do you start? When he tried to list all the things he knew about Rosita he found the list was very short. Even his great mind couldn't find a single thing about her online, no email addresses, no social networking sites, nothing.

He knew where her home was but how would he get their. It would take far too many bus rides that he didn't think his phobias would cope with and Leonard had decided it was a good time to accept some out of state work.

There was always Penny but she asked way too many questions, she still seemed like the best option however.

Finally realising it would be easier to just ask Penny, Sheldon decided to ask her if she could take him.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _"_ Penny?"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny?"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny?"

The door opened and Penny appeared.

"What's up Moonpie?" She asked grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "Penny there is no time for this nonsense. Chop, chop, we need to leave." He said clapping his hands.

"Where too?" She asked as she picked up her keys as Sheldon practically pushed her out of the door.

"To Rosita's house." He said following her down the stairs.

"Oh really?" She asked grinning. "You haven't spoken about her in a while.."

"That's because I don't know where she is now hurry." He huffed

"What? Why not?" She asked as the got in the car.

"I'm not sure that's why we are going to her house. Now shush and I will give you directions." He said.

Almost three hours later and Penny was getting frustrated.

"Sheldon we are lost! Let's just head home. Why can't you just call her?" Penny asked.

"We are not lost. Take a left." He ordered.

"Wow...these are really nice houses." Penny muttered.

"Right! Take a right!" Sheldon shouted to Penny who was day dreaming.

She skidded the car slightly while trying to take the turn a little too late.

"Sheldon-" She began to scold him.

"There, there!" He pointed at Rosita's house.

"She lives there?" Penny asked with wide eyes as she pulled up in front of the house.

Sheldon didn't answer instead he had gotten out of the car and was heading towards the gates.

The gates were open and Franks car was on the gravel drive.

He approached the door and rung the doorbell. He heard the gravel crunch behind him and knew Penny was there.

A man answered the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Dr Sheldon Cooper. I'm looking for Rosita." Sheldon said.

"Sorry, don't know who your talking about." The man said as he was about to shut the door.

"Is Frank or Rob here then?" Sheldon asked desperately. "I need to find her. She hasn't contacted me since she went to England. I'm worried about her." Sheldon admitted.

"How do you know Rosita?" The man asked curiously.

Sheldon looked back at Penny. She was close enough to here.

"Hacker...bank... I helped... With Rob." Sheldon said hoping he understood.

The man nodded. "Who's Blondie?"

"Penny, my friend, neighbour."

The man nodded. "She can't come in. She will have to stay out of the gate. Private meetings are going on inside."

"Penny will you please wait in the car. I won't be long." Sheldon pleaded.

She eyed him suspiciously before nodding and walking away.

"Come in." The man said.

"I never got your name." Sheldon stated.

"Marco. I'm Rosita's brother."

"Ah, she mentioned you. You work in Europe."

"Yeah." Was Marcos only response.

They entered a large room with a table running down the middle. Several other men and women stood around the room arguing/discussing something.

"Letting strays in now?" A man snapped when he saw Sheldon.

"He works for Rosita." Marco said calmly.

"Well maybe he can tell us where she is!" Another man snapped.

 _"These man are really angry at something!"_ Sheldon thought looking around at everyone.

"Just calm down all of you. He's as worried as the rest of us." Marco explained.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sheldon asked.

"Rosita has been missing almost five months now." Marco explained.

"What?!" Sheldon shouted.

"Back in England we had a bit of trouble with a supplier and then the police. One of my drivers took her away from the drop off location and neither have been seen since." A women explained. "We don't know if they are still in England or somewhere else around the world."

Sheldon gulped.

 _"Or dead."_ He thought.

"What are you doing to find her?" Sheldon asked.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere we can. We are pretty certain it was the suppliers that either took her or..well let's not think of that." The women said.

Marco sighed. "Dr Cooper, this search is difficult as it is. Unless you are willing to pull your weight and look for my sister then I need you to leave."

"No, no, I want to help. I need to find her." Sheldon said before his brain even registered it.

"Good, you and Rob will be working together then, he could do with a hand. Use your computers and those brains of yours to search for her. Hack into security cameras stuff like that, I'm sure you will figure it out. We will send you updates and places were they have possibly been seen. I'm going back to England to continue the search in a month if she hasn't been found although the chances of her still being there is slim." He explained.

"I understand." Sheldon said sadly.

"I will sort it out with Rob soon. For now I need you to leave and if by any chance she gets in touch with you, you let me know. Okay?" He asked.

Sheldon nodded. "I will."

"Leave now." Marco ordered.

Sheldon nodded and left the house. He sure wasn't going to argue with that guy.

He had to take several deep breaths once he was in the fresh air trying to understand what he had just been told. His mind was a muddle.

He walked to the car were Penny was waiting.

"Did you find her?" Penny asked.

Sheldon just stared out if the front window blankly.

"Are you okay? You're really pale."

"I'm fine. Take me home. I have work to do. " Sheldon said saying no more on the matter.

Penny looked over at him worriedly before setting if back home.

 **Dun dun duuunnnn**

 **Will she ever be found?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Making Progress

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

Chapter Nine.

Making Progress.

Sheldon had been helping Rosita's brother in their search for her for over three weeks.

He had been nothing but focused on finding her. He often skipped meals, showers and sleep just to sit in front of his laptop waiting for any emails with information on her whereabouts.

The university had begun to get on his case about the lack of work they had seen from him. Instead of going back to work he took all his holiday hours which thankfully were happily given to him.

He and Rob met every few days to compare notes and work together on some of the harder things they had going on.

They had found out just a few days before that Rosita had been seen in California which was a huge relief to everyone. At least they knew she was alive but it was still incredibly difficult to keep track of her.

The people that had captured her were smart and rarely brought her into view of security cameras or public areas.

Rosita was just as smart though. She would always make sure she faced any security camera full on so her face was clear and visible so they knew for sure it was her.

She knew people were looking for her and she was patiently waiting to be saved.

One thing Sheldon couldn't understand was why she had been kidnapped to begin with. They hadn't killed her after all this time, she looked unharmed on the security tapes and they hadn't asked for any kind of ransom. No one would tell him anything either which annoyed him.

Sheldon had trouble even being involved in the search when the group got worried about him being out all hours and constantly glued to his phone or laptop. Leonard had even gone as far as calling Mary Cooper.

Sheldon was furious when he found out his mother was coming to visit. Not because he didn't want to see her but because it would delay him from searching for Rosita.

He could just tell his friends what he was doing but it would just cause them to ask more questions and distract him more. Surprisingly to Sheldon it had been Penny who had kept her mouth shut the entire time. Instead she observed him. Half the time he didn't know she was there as he tapped away on his laptop mumbling to himself.

Although she had observed him a lot over those three weeks she still couldn't figure out what was going on with him.

"Maybe he's just really in the zone." Penny suggested as the group watched Sheldon. He was sat on the couch using his phone and laptop at the same time.

"I don't know. Seems pretty weird to me. Even I've never seen him like this." Leonard said chewing his thumb nail.

"Maybe we should just leave him too it. If he needed our help or wanted to talk to us he would have but he hasn't. Were not going to find anything out just staring at him or calling his mother. It's just going to upset him." Penny explained. "Although I will admit this is beyond crazyville." She muttered.

A few days later and Sheldon was on his way to Rosita's house with Rob to meet with some of the people helping in the search. They had been told that they had more information on where she was.

When they arrived they found everyone seated in the large room once again. A television sat at the far end.

"What's going on?" Rob asked.

"Sit and watch." A suited man ordered.

They did as they were told and the video began to play.

It was Rosita sat on a chair with a gag in her mouth and her hands and feet tied down.

Sheldon gasped at the sight. She looked nothing like she did just weeks ago in the security tape. She was recognisable but her right eye was swallow shut, a gash across her cheek and forehead and she had dried blood on her white shirt.

"This ladies and gentleman is what happens when your cross me." A mans voice spoke but he was no where in sight.

From what Sheldon could see on the video there were no clues to their location making him even more nervous about what was to happen.

"Now I've given you long enough to either agree to my terms or find her and you have done neither. The clocks ticking." The man said as he came up behind Rosita. His face wasn't showing but a knife was as it was held to her throat.

The man bent down so his face was in view. "Come get me." He grinned wickedly before the video shut of.

Sheldon gasped when he realised he recognised the man.

"That man. He came to my office asking me to work for him. He threatened to go to the police with a video feed of me hacking into the banks computer. When I said I wouldn't he then threatened to kill Rosita." Sheldon blurted out all at one.

"And you didn't think this was valuable information?" A young women with fiery red hair snapped. "If we had known that we may have found her earlier."

"He just left. He didn't even seem that interested. I didn't think he was serious. When I found out she as missing that man never even crossed my mind."

 _"How could I have been so stupid. I should have taken his threats seriously."_ He chastised himself.

"Get out!" A man ordered. "You can't be trusted."

"But I want to help-"

"Get out!" He repeated. "Or you will feel every bit of pain Rosie is!"

Sheldon looked at Rob. He looked back sadly and nodded. "Just go. We will find her. I will keep in touch." He said softly.

Sheldon nodded sadly and left the house. He walked and walked, wondering, thinking, hoping.

He took the buses back to his apartment. He wondered if he could search for her himself.

 _"Maybe it would be better to just go back to doing what I usually do."_ He sighed defeated.

When he arrived back at his apartment he put away his belongings and sat down in his spot.

During this he hadn't noticed the man sat at the kitchen island sipping tea.

"They kicked you out of their little group?" The man said in a mocking tone startling Sheldon.

He didn't recognise the man but Sheldon definitely didn't believe he was a good guy.

"Who are you? Get out!" Sheldon snapped standing from his seat.

"Okay, but you're coming too." He grinned.

"I am not. I have laundry to do. It's Saturday night I always-"

He was cut off when the man hit him over the head.

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry!**

 **How are you liking the story?**

 **Shits about to go down soon!**

 **This is very different from anything I've ever wrote so sorry of it's not very good!**

 **But please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Taken

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

Chapter Ten.

Found You.

Sheldon woke up in a dark dusty room, his hands were bound behind his back and attached to the chair and his legs were chained together. His mouth was dry from the cloth that had been forced into it his mouth. He desperately needed a drink. His head ached awfully and dry blood had matted in his hair.

He looked around the room. He couldn't see far, it was far too dark. There didn't seen to be any windows and if there was they had been covered.

He could hear the slamming of doors and shouting.

Footsteps got closer and he began to fidget feeling nervous.

A door opened allowing in a small bit of light but still not enough for him to get a feel of the room.

A man entered, a man he didn't recognised. He pulled out a chair and sat directly across from Sheldon holding a bottle of water.

"Suppose you want this?" He asked. He had a thick Irish accent.

Sheldon nodded his head rapidly causing the man to chuckle.

He opened the bottle of water and held it out to Sheldon, but for obvious reasons he couldn't reach out to take it.

"Oh, you don't want It after all?" The man asked smirking. "Thank goodness for that. I'm real thirsty." The man said slowly before greedily drinking the entire bottle.

Sheldon whimpered as the man through the empty plastic bottle at Sheldon's feet leaving it to torment him.

The man stayed in his seat just staring at Sheldon with a huge grin on his face for what seemed like hours.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon." The man chuckled.

Sheldon wasn't sure if the man meant his life or the situation.

He didn't have time to think about it for long when he felt a stabbing pain in his arm. The man was injecting him with something. Sheldon tried to pull away but he couldn't.

The man chuckled as he pulled the needle out and through it across the room before exiting through the door he came in.

Sheldon knew what had been given to him as his head got heavy and wasn't being supported properly. His head tilted to the side and his eyes closed on their own accord. Minutes later he was fast asleep.

Meanwhile the group searching for Rosita had been tracking Sheldon's every move. To begin with it was due to their suspicion that he was involved with her disappearance until they sent someone to follow him.

This led to their discovery of Rosita and now Sheldon's captures base. They believed it was where they were both being held at least for now.

They weren't the only ones looking for Sheldon though.

Leonard had arrived home to find Sheldon nowhere to be seen, his jacket, bag and keys were all away in their assigned place but Sheldon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He didn't worry to begin with but when Sheldon didn't come home that night he gathered the group to see if they had heard from him.

No one had.

"Should I call the police?" He asked worriedly.

"Can't you just track his phone?" Penny asked.

"Didn't think about that." Leaned replied.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder who really is the smart one."

Leonard began tracking Sheldon phone.

"That's weird..." He commented.

"What?" Penny asked. She looked at the screen and recognised the address.

"That's where Rosita lives."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "She must be rich." He commented.

"Should have seen the house."

"Should I be worried then?"

Penny shook her head grinning. "Maybe our little Shelly's finally becoming a man. Don't want to disturb him do we."

"I guess not. Still worried though."

Penny sighed. "This is Sheldon we are talking about. Is he was in trouble you'd be the first one he contacts demanding you pick him up."

"I guess but if he's not back by tomorrow night then I'm calling the police."

She nodded. "Okay sweetie."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Got major writers block, I took this story in a completely different direction than I originally planned leaving me to come up with a while new story line which is difficult at the best of times.

Short chapter for now. I've got my friend helping me with the next chapter so hopefully it will be longer and up soon.

Sorry again, I hope the little part you got was good enough.

Thank you for reading.

Frankie.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gone For Good?

**Sheldon never wanted nor desired a relationship. He definitely didn't think he would fall for the local criminal.**

 **After being arrested at a university event for being drunk and disorderly-thanks to Penny of course-Sheldon finds himself In the cells of pasadena police station along with a beautiful young women with captivating blue eyes.**

 **After getting bailed out they part ways not even knowing the others names..will he ever meet the mysterious blue eyed beauty again?**

Chapter Eleven.

Gone For Good?.

 _"I'm calling the police Penny! You can't stop me. There's blood on the floor, we all knew Sheldon wouldn't leave it there. He'd have scrubbed it clean and complain five thousand times already!" Leonard said as he held the phone to his ear._

 _Penny had to admit she too had become worried._

 _The police arrived along with crime an entire forensics team._

 _Later that day Penny and Leonard found out the blood was Sheldon's. The group was informed and they all gathered together so they could be briefly questioned by the police._

 _Leonard informed them about tracking his phone and gave them the address to Rosita's house._

Leonard knew Sheldon blamed him for what happened during those few days but he had learnt not to take the anger and hatred to heart too much.

Sheldon was hurting and he knew that, if he knew what had been going on, what Rosita meant to him he may not have overreacted but the truth of the matter was Sheldon was in trouble and his safety meant more to Leonard than some romance he had going on.

 _The sounds of banging and shouts echoed throughout the stone walls of the room Sheldon had been kept in for two maybe three days. He spent a lot of time asleep, but also got spoken to, shouted at and beaten by many different men._

 _During his last few hours at that awful place Rosita was placed in his room. Her hands were bond behind her back but she didn't have a gag on._

 _She cried when she saw the state he was in. His nose was bloodied, his lip bust, his eye undoubtably bruised._

 _"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She repeated over and over again._

 _Sheldon wanted to tell her it was okay but it wasn't, even without the gag he would have pretended she wasn't there._

 _Rosita spent so much time talking, begging for his forgivenesses while briefly explaining what had happened._

 _The shouts and banging got louder until some one came running into the room._

 _"Police are here. We gotta run." It was a familiar voice...Marco._

 _He untied Rosita not even giving Sheldon a second glance._

 _He tried to drag Rosita along but she pulled back._

 _"No wait, we have to get Sheldon out too." She pleaded. She pulled away from his grip and stumbled to Sheldon. She pulled his gag from his mouth._

 _"I'm so sorry." She repeated again tears falling down her cheeks._

 _He said nothing, he stared blankly towards her as she untied his hands._

 _"Come on!" Marco hissed impatiently as they heard the police calling out when a room was clear. It wouldn't be long until they were there._

 _"Come on Sheldon." She said taking his hand._

 _He shook his head. "Give in."_

 _"W-what?" She asked confused._

 _"Give in this lifestyle..."_

 _"I-I can't I'll go to prison. I've done things Sheldon, bad, awful, horrible things!"_

 _He let go of her hand. "I will stay and wait for the police to find me then." He whispered._

 _"No, no, come on. You can come with us. Anywhere just away from here. Please, i can't leave you."_

 _"Rosie hurry!" Marco snapped "Or in going without you."_

 _"Give in Rosita." Sheldon repeated for the last time._

 _She looked over at her brother as she listen to the calls of the police getting closer before looking back at Sheldon._

 _She said nothing. She kissed him roughly on the lips before pulling back._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered._

 _He closed his eyes not wanting to watch as she left._

 _He heard the door slam shut and not long after it reopened as the police entered with their guns pointing towards him, they lowered them when they realised he was a hostage._

That was the last time he saw her.

He didn't have the energy to continue begging her so he let her go. Even if she had to spend the rest of her life in prison he wouldn't have given up on her.

When he later found out it was Leonard that had called the police he was angry.

Marco had arrived just before the police. If the police hadn't of arrived then maybe they could have all left together, no questions asked and he could have took the time out to convince her to end what she was doing.

When he was questioned by the police he kept silent. They eventually deemed him unfit to interview and offered him all kinds of therapy and counselling. They didn't need his interview as evidence as they had so much stacked against his abductors already.

He was surprised he wasn't being arrested himself but it seemed they had no idea of his connection with the bank robbery.

They did know about Rosita however

They had no trace of her though, she was never seen after that incident.

Sheldon was told if she ever got back in touch with him to tell the police straight away.

Three years later while still living in 4A he arrived back home from work and found his apartment smelling of that familiar scent from all those years back.

It wasn't uncommon for that to happen, for months after her disappearance he would arrive home hoping she would have left him a message and often got excited when his imagination decided to play tricks on him. His dreams were a nightly thing too, some good, some bad.

This time though when he entered his room he was met with something else. His perfectly made bed wasn't empty instead on his bed lay a small piece of card with four words written upon it.

' _I'll see you soon.'_

He knew it was from her...

He smiled. "I hope so." He said aloud.

 _Bleurgh..._

 _Probably not the ending you expected._

 _This was never how I intended on having the story progress at all._

 _Next time I will definitely be planning my sorry out in great detail before posting. Haha._

 _I hope it was enjoyable to read still._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
